Troiclu
Country of humans, recently created country. Designed for the sole purpose of creating wealth, through any means possible. History Government The government is comprised of a collective of the great houses that run the major trade routes throughout the Troicluan empire. These houses, control all goods that enter or exit the cities, as well as any political matters that may come to their doorstep. In general this government has been known to form an uneasy alliance at best. Due to the voracious greed that each group has for their own benefit they typically will vie for their own gain rather than for the good of the country. This is not unexpected however, as the country was founded upon greed. Each member of this Aristocracy controls a portion of the country as well as their own selection of the capital, Rouage where many of the rulers keep their homes and primary place of business. Once a week the ruler of each house will meet together in the center of the city to discuss matters of the country. At the start of each new year a leader will be elected to become the mediator for these proceedings. If the vote reaches a tie, the final decision is typically made by the original mediator to solve things quickly, even if the mediator is up for re-election. The meetings typically involve little more than matters of taxes, trade routes, and other mercantile operations. Troiclu exists as a place to grow a man's pockets, and not a place to truly govern him as many atrocities in other countries are found to be quite legal in this country. Military Troiclu has no actual military might of it's own. It relies purely on it's city guards and mercenaries to protect it's cities in times of crisis. At any given time it is typically expected to only employ it's own city guard, however when times are especially trying it will often hire out mercenaries to cover protecting it's cities, typically more menial jobs as they often have little interest in expanding their own borders. Among the mercenaries they hire out, Bas'Bere are some of the first they will tend to contact in times of true war. One of the many reasons they convinced the Dwarven state to colonize the nearby mountain range was to gain a military ally to separate themselves from possible Bajrak invasions, should the time arise. Society and Culture The Aristocracy boast Troiclu as a city of commerce, of finding one's dreams, and of attaining wealth easily and quickly. To some this is true. Although, that is far and few between and only for the most cunning and conniving of individuals. For the masses it is a den of slavers, gamblers, and mercenaries. The only merchants that can ever expect to make even a meager living are all but required to join one of the main houses, to which they will then offer a portion of their own profits. The rest are often caught in enough red tape to tie down even the dragons of old. Troicluan society is built upon a single ideal. Greed. Specifically greed in the way of currency and how much one can get. To achieve this ideal there are very few laws, aside from taxes and licenses which are put in place so the aristocracy can continue their own pockets, that limit a man's quest for gold. This country's focus on wealth has created a deep cynicism among it's inhabitants. It's people are rarely willing to open their doors to anyone who isn't willing to pay their fees. Although, nearly anyone who finds themselves in Trioclu is chasing after one dream or another, even if they may think it's a long and unattainable dream after learning the true nature of the city. One of the main methods by which this country has amassed it's gold is through slavery. The only requirement to sell slaves is that you register the slave in a professional matter. Because of this anyone with enough brute force can sell off another person as a slave, meaning bandits have as even more to gain by capturing lone travelers as they do by killing them. Relations with Other Countries Cities Capital Rouage Cities Blackstop Elazax Enynn Gainer Jayr Ralidor Scykrea Thaell Webrind Villages Blightbuck Chearrela Deathlead Kokelu Lionren Mannoalai Rhymeweek Ro'Ocri Salyel Shozus Taryicn Geographic Locations -Main Continent Elves-Airatia Dwarves-Bas'Bere Orcs-Bajrak -Secondary Continent Kralhen-Dwarves Pedsheel-Gnomes Genilli-Halflings